Talk:Tier Harribel
Tattoos I was reading about Tier's Appearance and I noticed that it's not written anywhere about her thunder-like tattoos that are shown on her face after the zanpakto release. They can be clearly seen in chapter 255. It would be nice if it would be added to the description. --Night486 (talk) 19:51, April 7, 2013 (UTC)Night486 :Those tattoos are already mentioned in her Zanpakutō section, where we list all the physical changes an Arrancar gains after entering their Resurreccíon.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Uniform Features I think they should be more detailed. Like...what are those thingies on her collar? Those round, yellow, things?Werebereus (talk) 04:29, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Tier's "Dark" Skin I think we can be a little more specific than that. I'm not sure if this Wiki values manga colors or anime colors, but seeing as you all use the Anime colors whevenever you can vs manga colors, I will Assume Anime colors. Now this: isn't so terrible dark? Or perhaps it is, when compared to pretty much everyone else in bleach. BUT. Specifically, it is Moderate Tangelo which is a shade of red or orange -- colors very much NOT associated with the word dark, which would imply dark brown, grey, black, ect. So why the undone edits?Werebereus (talk) 14:58, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, here at the Wiki the Manga is the main source that we use, we only use the Anime if it does not conflict with the official material or canon!! The reason she is listed as dark is because her skin is darker than the others of the series!! In terms of skin pigmentation, she is classified as dark skin tone compared to the light skin tone of others in the series!! ::You used her Anime Image as her icon versus the Manga Image. I naturally assumed you preffered that one over the Manga's. And yes shes is darker, but "dark" is a bit vague wouldn't you say? I don't think it's fair for all the darker toned characters to just be "dark" however, whenever everyone else is described as "peach"(Ichigo) or "pale" (Ulquiorra).Werebereus (talk) 15:21, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Well Pale refers to that he is paler than any other humanoid character!! I cannot comment on the "peach" thing as I believe he should be classified correctly as a "Light skin tone" however I will wait to see what another ember of the Committee or Admins have to say on the matter!! :Pale is specifying though, as I said, when allegedly you are trying to be general.Werebereus (talk) 15:46, July 23, 2013 (UTC) If I'm understanding here,it was decided that "dark" was too vague? While "olive" might describe Harribel in the anime, in the manga her skin is just as dark as Tōsen's, almost as dark as Yoruichi's is. If it's okay to describe both Tōsen and Yoruichi as simply "dark-skinned", then why not Harribel as well? Calling Harribel "olive-skinned" doesn't seem right. --Nue Renji (talk) 01:30, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Actually whats inaccurate is using gray shading to determine the color, when there is no other way to describe any person as darker then other characters. Hence why in the anime all 3 characters are varying shades of darkness to one another and dont have the same complexion. Using the manga in the way your doing would result in us having no color for anything, that not how we determine it.-- Okay, I don't agree with your last comment but I understand. I still think "olive" should be changed to something else as it's still a lot lighter than her actual skin tone as Kubo colored it. "Tan" or "brown" maybe?--Nue Renji (talk) 06:48, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Here's the thing, you bring up side by side comparisons of character that are shaded grey in the Manga to show that their skin tones are not that of a Caucasian person (I do find this ironic since we are discussing Japanese characters but alas Disney Princesses have their unrealistic waists and Manga/Anime creators have this style) and darker than the usual person in the series. These are the Colors for these characters and as you can see, Tōsen clearly has the skin tone of someone with African descent. Harribel does not, in fact I would argue that her tone is more along the lines of Asian/Oriental people rather than "tan" which makes me think Latino and darker. In this, looking at her actual color in the Manga, instead of looking at the grey shading in the manga, I think Olive describes her skin perfectly. ...What? I never said anything about anybody being white? Disney - what? Where are you getting this? Yes, I know that, I already agreed I was wrong about their having the same skin tone right above. Google "olive skin tone", it's a lot lighter than what you seem to think.--Nue Renji (talk) 11:51, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::You don't know me so perhaps my humor is lost on you but I tend to ramble. When I was referencing Disney I was making comment on the style used in Anime clearly does not look Japanese in appearance but taking note that every company and artist has an unrealistic style somewhere. I have looked it up and I'm still of the same unchanged opinion. In the end, when we say "dark" we don't mean the actual color black and when we say light skinned we don't mean people are walking around pure white as a sheet. Skin tones are very different in terms of what is implied. When I think tan person I think of my Middle Eastern friends or my Latino friends which I don't think her skin is that dark for the implication. Post War Did they ever say what happened to Harribel (or Nielel/Grimmjow) after the Quincy War?Thenmark2 (talk) 10:46, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :No, she was left as another unanswered question. She was not seen or referred to anywhere after the scene where she was chained up in Yhwach's palace. 19:14, February 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, the new BLEACH light novel mentions her now, so there's that.—Mina Țepeș 17:59, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Profile Image + Appearance Section = Switch So this is a little random but I'll throw it out there & see what the reaction is. I just added the switch template to Aoga's page to show his pre & post injury appearances (the latter was in the appearances section). Aside from being in keeping with the use of the switch template elsewhere, I mainly did it because I thought it looks a bit clumsy to have it in the appearance section. That's got nothing to do with Xil adding it there, its the norm on this wiki. But I just dont like how it squashes the text alongside the infobox, especially when logged out - the TOC is collapsed. It occured to me that we have the ability to handle that a bit more eligantly on the other pages that have extra mugshots in the appearance section for one reason or another, such as Harribel's covered and uncovered face. I suggest that we place the uncovered picture in the appearance section in a switch template alongside the current profile pic. We can change the pre/post timeskip text to whatever we want (though Im not sure what wording to use if we did). When we previously discussed using the uncovered pic as her profile pic, (we changed it to uncovered & then changed it back later) we didn't have the switch template. I think we would have used it back then if we did have it (archived discussion here). Overall the page will look a bit tidier. Aizen pre/post defection would work here as well. I know there might be other pages with this sort of thing, but I'm really only talking about profile pics, not a wholesale moving of things from the Appearances section. That got long winded so I'll leave it at that. 21:01, June 11, 2019 (UTC) :Looking at the page, that makes the most sense to me, so you've got my backing. I'd also like to propose integrating the post-TYBW appearance images we've got for Ichigo, Rukia, and the others into the infobox as well somehow - I brought it up a few times after the manga ended, but for whatever reason it never gained much traction, and I don't much see the point of relegating considerable appearance changes like that to the appearance section (I know, I know, coming from the guy who did just that with Aoga).--Xilinoc (talk) 02:02, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :If I understand correctly, you have my support as well. Adding more variations of a character profile aside from just "post and pre timeskip" would make things a lot tidier. Nel springs to mind, as does Aizen. Likewise Ichigo and Rukia in the epilogue wouldn't hurt either. Timjer (talk) 11:19, June 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Don't remember that discussion Xil but I wouldn't object to it so long as a format can be found where it will all fit. I'm sure the template can handle a third option, I've seen other wikis using three or more pics in an infobox switcher before so Im sure it can handle it, probably need to shorten or change the pre/post timeskip names though. So yeah, if this was done, it would he Harribel, Nel & Aizen. There might be others but I cant think of them right now. 11:15, June 13, 2019 (UTC) :::Don't worry, I think it took place on Skype, so that's on me for never bringing it up on the wiki proper. At the moment I can't think of any good replacements/shortenings for the current switch template names, but I wouldn't be opposed to just adding a third that slightly increases the height of the template if we can't think of any other solutions.--Xilinoc (talk) 12:08, June 13, 2019 (UTC) ::::I've gone ahead and added it. I figure "Normal" and "Uncovered Face" will do as placeholders until someone comes up with something better for Harribel. 13:48, June 14, 2019 (UTC)